This invention relates to breakerless ignition systems for internal combustion engines which are generally of the inductive type, such as disclosed in Piteo U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,677. One of the drawbacks heretofore associated with such solid state inductive circuits is leakage flux which causes undesirable timing shifts over the speed range of the system. This problem arises at increasing engine rpm because inductive reactance (X.sub.L) is directly proportional to frequency and thus, the speed of rotation of the flux generating magnet.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide an inductive ignition system for an internal combustion engine having a trigger coil and a solid state switching means in which the problem of timing shifts caused by the inductive reactance of said trigger coil over the operating speed range of the system is virtually eliminated.
Another object of this invention is to provide a simple and economical inductive ignition system of the above type in which ignition pulses occur at substantially the same angular position of the rotor throughout the operating speed of the system.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an inductive ignition system of the above type in which stable timing is achieved by the use of simple and economical electrical components in circuit with the trigger coil and switching means, said components having predetermined values of capacitance and resistance to compensate for the increasing inductive reactance of the trigger coil at increasing engine rpm.